


Refuse (Their Omega)

by SoupCans



Series: Haikyuu!! Adventures in Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least for now, clueless dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupCans/pseuds/SoupCans
Summary: Needy Hinata makes a rare caring, protective Kageyama.





	Refuse (Their Omega)

It was a nice, slightly windy spring day that would’ve been the perfect day to take a stroll to the coffee shop around the corner, but there was something that bothered Kageyama. He could smell the stress coming off of Hinata, and he was getting stressed just from that. The overpowering smell was spread all throughout the apartment that the both of them shared. It had been bothering him for days, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Grumbling, Kageyama pressed his fingers to his temples and literally slammed his head into the coffee table. (Like Namjoon lol they’d be good friends)

Stomping his way into the their room,(yes ThEIr RoOM) he found Hinata sniffling into the blankets, hugging a tear stained childhood stuffy. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama whispered in a tone so quiet it didn’t match the setter’s usual persona. “Mmhm?” “You okay?” Kageyama said in the same quiet tone. “Yeah. I think I’m going into preheat, though.” Kageyama’s eyes widened. They had moved in together a month and a half ago for university, but with Hinata’s irregular heats, this would be the first heat Hinata would spend with Kageyama. No wonder why Hinata smelled stressed these past couple days. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kageyama asked, as if Hinata were made out of glass. “It’s ok.” Hinata replied. “I’ll say at a shelter during my heat.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “What?” Hinata looked away. “Isn’t that what you want? Besides, it’s more convenient for both of us anyway, right?” Frowning, Kageyama climbed into Hinata’s bed and hugged him from behind.“W-what are you doing?” Hinata squeaked, his face turning as red as a tomato. Lifting him up, he turned him around and placed Hinata on his lap and roughly shoved his face into his neck. Being in such close proximity to his scent glands caused him to purr and rub his neck against Kageyama’s. The scent marking eventually lowered Hinata’s stress levels, and Kageyama could smell the contentment oozing off of him. Feeling his forehead warming up a bit, he wiggled out of the bed, earning a whine from Hinata. He ruffled his hair, making sure to hurry up his task. He returned with a towel, damp with cold water. He placed it gingerly on his forehead, as if he was afraid he would shatter like glass. He snuggled back into their bed and ran his fingers through his hair until Hinata stopped purring in contentment and fell asleep.

Kageyama left the bed quietly, making sure to do it quietly, careful not to wake Hinata. He knew he needed the rest, because Hinata would not be getting very much sleep in the next few days, and neither would he.

He contacted his parents and his university, announcing that for the next week, he’d be skipping class, and did the same for Hinata, who was currently still sleeping. Not taking the risk to wake up the bright haired boy, he flopped down onto the couch in the living room, pondering what might happen in the next few days. This was the first time Hinata would ever spend his heat with Kageyama, and he was sure the sleeping boy was as nervous as he was.

Drifting asleep, the last thing he envisioned was the noticeable bright orange hair of the short boy that Kageyama loved so much.

 

He woke up to the pained cries of his precious omega. Stumbling to the bedroom door, he nearly tripped into the door getting there. I mean, who can refuse their omega?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants something more than that, (smut) feel free to write one more chapter(or something) and comment and ask me for my Tumblr so you can submit it, and I'll add you as co-creator. This will be a Drabble one-shot for now.


End file.
